orpheus_protocolfandomcom-20200213-history
Agendas Part V
Official Summary Following the disturbing realization that the CPRS is onto the same pattern of unnatural events as they are, our operatives rush to the Pleasant Hill Cemetery in an attempt to divert disaster. And in the bowels of the Chester Mental Health Center, Howarth's researches into the arcane have made a frightening connection to the town's dark past. Detailed Recap Mitch and Kiera rush to the Pleasant Hill Cemetary, texting Pierce to meet them there. They arrive in late afternoon and see the CPRS van. They hear Chad shouting, inviting the spirit of Gertrude Harrison to make contact so they can put her spirit to rest. They find the group gathered near gravestones, Neveah sitting in the middle of a circle of candles, Abby filming. Kiera pops out from behind a grave spook them, and Mitch demands that they leave for their own safety. Mitch points out that the ghost's pattern includes intoxicants, and asks if they have anything like that. Kevin looks guilty and pats his pocket. The candles go out suddenly, and Neveah begins speaking in Gertrude's voice, saying, "Naughty children should be punished." Mitch and Kiera are unaffected, but the CPRS crew begins chanting "I've been bad, I've been bad, I've been bad," and begin attempting to hurt themselves. Chad wanders around looking for an empty grave to jump into; Abby tries to hang herself with her power cords, and Kevin eats several of his own fingers. Kiera throws a bloodcurse at Neveah, but Gertrude reflects the spell back, seriously hurting Kiera with her own magic. Mitch tells Gertrude to stop because these young people are ignorant, not evil, and exhorts Neveah to fight her way free. As Pierce arrives on the scene, Gertrude's spirit comes out of Neveah. It appears twisted and pained, being grasped and held by a dark, insectlike entity. Mitch destroys the entity with his bat, and Kiera intones a homecoming spell from Hailee's book, setting Gertrude's spirit to rest. Pierce begins first aid on Kevin's fingers, and sharply tells Chad they need to stop chasing ghosts. Mitch smashed Abby's camera. Kiera enters her number into Chad's phone and instructs him to contact them before they check out any other supernatural phenomena. He tearfully agrees. When they return to the safehouse, Mitch and Kiera discuss whether to tell ORPHEUS about Neveah. They agree that she has some real abilities as a medium, and could get into serious trouble without training and supervision, but are also concerned about what ORPHEUS might do to her in order to control her. Mitch reports back to Howarth, telling him the malign entity is gone and the way should be clear for his divination. Howarth again asks that Pierce come to the hospital, but says they can all come together. They go that very evening, and Howarth makes a vague offer of an interesting project -- some powerful item that needs analyzing, and that's right up PIerce's alley. Howarth and Pierce negotiate about the terms of this arrangement, such as whether Jeremy Stockton will directly supervise, and whether the work will take place in a subterranean lab or an above-ground room with a window. Howarth wants to protect the inmates and staff from any magical mishaps, and Pierce wants an escape route if necessary. They reach an agreement. Over the next day, they supervise the setup of the lab. When all is ready, Jeremy brings Pierce a messenger bag, which contains a sealed plastic bag. Jeremy explains that the Prophetess wants to know if this item can increase her ability to control people's memories. Inside the bag, Piece finds several pages of the Long Legged Larry children's book. Quotes KIERA: "Do you want to live?" CHAD: "Of course I wanna live, but I live for THIS!" Music Credits * Three Chain Links - Magic Hour * C R Y P T I D E - Xombie Xtems * Darren Curtis - Unknown Fear * Sorcerer of Darkness - Born Power * Kevin MacLeod - Day of Chaos * Myuu - Soul Rail * Kai Engel - Streets as Friends * Tristan Lohengrin - Les Manege des Damnes * Opening and Closing Themes by Nathan Kross and Rob Stith Link Episode 27: Agendas Part V Category:Episode